Professor Sparda
by Azafraza90
Summary: What if Dante was a teacher at the prestigious Beacon Academy as their all new hand to hand combat teacher. Who will be his enemies, who will support him, and more importantly, how can he give meaningful advice. Based loosely off of Coeur Al'Aran's story "Professor Sparda" The cover image is from Dante-Devil-May-Cry on Deviantart
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story Professor Sparda! Obviously, this is a crossover between Devil May Cry and RWBY, in an alternate universe where Dante is a professor at Beacon Academy. Now before I begin I must say that I do not consider myself a great writer so do not expect some Shakespeare like writing. So, enough delays let us begin.**

 **(** **DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry.)**

Dante was still contemplating what had gotten himself into this mess as he was sitting outside of the headmaster's office. _Oh, that's right Lady suggested it to me on my scroll last night after I specifically told her that I was bored of going out into the field, and me being my usual act first before thinking, decided that it was a great idea, after all who was best to teach the new generation, other than the most stylish and most good-looking huntsmen around?_

"The Headmaster will see you now Mr. Sparda." A woman came out of the doorframe. She was wearing a white long-sleeved pleated top that seemed to be connected to her skirt which had bronze buttons and black brown stockings. On her feet were black, almost witch-like boots with bronze heels. She had a cape on her back that was purple from the front, but black in the back. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She also was wearing glasses.

"Time to get a new occupation." He muttered to himself as he walked through the doors to said man's office. It was spacious with not much furniture to accompany the room besides the desk in the front. Behind the desk, there was a gargantuan window giving a good look over the campus. The headmaster spun around in his chair behind the desk. "Glad you could make it Mr. Sparda. Now can I see your papers." Dante hummed before he placed them on his desk. There was a brief segment of silence between the three as Ozpin looked over Dante's employment documents.

"Dante, Sparda. 24 years old, 6' 5, and 180 pounds, graduated from Mistral Academy, and has been a huntsman for 3 years. Is this information correct?" Ozpin said as he looked up at the huntsmen.

"Yep." Dante responded with a straight face. _Seriously can this guy just give me his approval already? I am tired of sitting here. I had already been here for a couple of hours and it is starting to become frustrating._

Almost as if Ozpin was reading his thoughts, a smile came upon his face. "Welcome to the Beacon Staff Mr. Sparda. As of right now you are a teacher of hand to hand combat. To make it more convenient, we will give you your own living quarters. You have a key to there and your classroom, and we have placed a guide on the curriculum that you will be teaching this year." A smirk came across Dante's face as he heard about the fact that he got to rub it in Trish's face after she said that "there was no chance that he would be accepted."

His thoughts quickly turned to confusion as he realized something. "Wait shouldn't I be an assistant teacher? After all I am the new guy and also don't you have a combat teacher already?" Ozpin just chuckled to himself as he heard the new employees question. "No Mr. Sparda. We have already seen some of your earlier achievements, and have shown extreme capabilities of teaching and leading, so there is no reason to hold you back. Besides, we lost our hand to hand combat teacher last year after an irreparable shoulder injury happened and as for your second question, Glynda does not teach any hand to hand at all so I would suggest you start packing your bags for your stay here at Beacon Academy.

Dante walked out of the office with a huge grin as he pulled out his scroll and dialed a number. " _Hello Dante what do you want?"_ the tired voice over the call said.

" _Guess who owes me 20 lien Trish."_ The girl on the other side eye's widened.

* * *

After Dante had told both Lady and Trish about his new teaching job, he was quick to get a new set of clothing to make him look more professional. (which Dante never thought he would ever imagine and/or say." He had managed to find a red long-sleeved shirt that went well with a suit vest that was a black color. For his lower body, he got a pair of black suit pants and business shoes. " _This definitely shows off some form of style."_ Dante mused to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Dante after that went home to start packing his bags for his new stay at Beacon Academy.

* * *

"So here it is the new place of stay." Dante muttered to himself, as he looked around his new office/room. It was the size of a large apartment, with multiple bathrooms and a study, bedroom, kitchen, and a living room. As soon as he had finished looking around the room he set down his bags just in time to see one of the professor's burst through the door.

He was obviously of the older folk. Represented by his white moustache and hair. He was also quite portly in terms of figure. Although, his appearance did intrigue him in the fact that it made him wonder what he did teach. "Why hello young chap! I heard around the school that you were going to be our new teacher at this enlightening school."

Dante nodded already feeling a bit annoyed at his enthusiasm. "Yep name's Dante. I am going to be the new hand to hand teacher."

"Wonderful, we did need one after the last one broke his shoulder in a fist fight he managed to get caught into with a student. By the way my name is Peter Port, glad to make your acquaintance." Peter reached out his hand to shake Dante's, which the younger man tiredly did.

"Hey can I ask you where I could find room 400?" Dante questioned as he looked down at the number on his key. The older man nodded his head vigorously. "At the end of the hall you will want to take a right and a little bit down you should see the room on the left-hand side." Dante saluted Port before he walked in the direction that he had been supplied by Port.

Dante had managed to find the room with little difficulty; well, besides the fact that the door's down the hallway, that featured his room and he just had to wing it. Dante reminded himself mentally to bring this fact to Ozpin's notice. After he had managed to put his key into the lock and opened up the door, he walked inside, satisfied with how big it was. Look-wise it looked exactly like Glynda's combat room. The only difference was that it had a shower room next to the door, most likely used for students change out of their school uniforms, which he supposed was better than having them fight in something not meant for said task.

After he was about to leave to go back to his office, he noticed a box against the back wall. When he eventually got their he noticed a note was in the box. " _Consider this a gift from the staff. Ozpin"_ Inside were multiple punching bags and speed bags. However, on the bottom there was something that was wrapped. When he unwrapped it, his eyes widened. Inside was a list that included all of the first years that would "hopefully" pass initiation, and get his class. He quickly scrolled over the sheet. The only one that captured his attention however, was Ruby Rose, the only one on the list that wasn't 17 years old. She was actually 15, 2 years younger than the rest of them. "She has got to be good to be moved up two years." Dante smirked at the thought of maybe finding someone that wouldn't be boring.

Dante quickly rushed back to his room to finish reading the curriculum; which Dante found a little bit of interest in the fact that on the first day Dante would be having three teams battle him at once which brought a grin to his face. He finally finished it when he noticed that he got a message on his scroll saying that the first bullhead had left it's landing zone having already picked up some of the new students.

* * *

"Yang did you hear they got a new teacher, I wonder what he teaches, or what he looks like, and…" Ruby went on a tangent as she told her sister about the new teacher that was hired. Apparently, they didn't even show him on the news. All they said was that it was a male, and told them that his name was Dante Sparda, a creative name if Yang said so herself. She looked around the bullhead at the other first year students that may or may not be new friends, for her and her younger sister, that was if she even tried to make new friends. It didn't help that she was also socially awkward, which made it even more hard to get her to increase her circle of friends.

"Yang are you even listening?" Ruby interrogated with a frustrated tone.

Yang was snapped out of her thoughts by Ruby's voice. She just gave her one of her famous grins and bear hugs. "I was just thinking of how unbelievable it is that my sister managed to get her two years early." Ruby had trouble breathing because of her sister's bear hug. "Yang can't breathe." Ruby managed to get out through her gasps for air. Yang was quick to let her sister down after her protests of help.

"Sis I am really proud of you." Yang admitted to her sister.

"Really Yang it was nothing." Ruby responded. She honestly did not want to be put on top of a pedestal just because she was put into beacon two years early.

"What do you mean it was nothing? Everyone at beacon is going to think you are the bee's knees." Yang

"Yang I don't want to be the bee's knees. I don't want to be any kind of knee. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said nervously as she fidgeted in place. Yang gave a sound of disappointment before they landed on Beacon Academy's landing platform. The doors opened and almost as soon as they opened a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes darted out of there. Prepared to throw up his breakfast into the garbage can.

Ruby and Yang walked out shortly thereafter, in a leisurely pace. Almost as soon as Ruby reached the circle in the center of Beacon's campus, she immediately started drooling at all of the weapons and their unique attributes. "Sis that kid has a collapsible staff and she's got a fire sword." She was knocked out of her trance by Yang as she grabbed her by the hood and dragged her back to her side.

"Easy they're little sister. They are just weapons." Yang commented.

"Just Weapons? They're an extension of ourselves. They're a part of us. They're so cool" Ruby said that as she jittered in place from the pure thought of a weapon.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked with a brow raised.

"Well of course I like Crescent Rose silly, it's just that I really like seeing new ones, it's like meeting new people. But way better." Ruby replied excitably.

"Ruby come one. I want to see you make some new friends here." Yang said honestly. She did want to see her younger sis make friends. She really did, because it showed her that she was breaking out of her shell.

"Well why do I need to make friends when I have you?" Ruby questioned.

"Well actually my friends are here that I need to get catched up with kay, c'ya bye. Yang sprinted off with her friends leaving a disoriented Ruby to herself. "Wait where are you going? Do we need to go to our dorms? Do we even have dorms?" Ruby asked a multitude of questions as she fell to the ground onto someone's luggage

"What are you doing?" A new infuriated voice asked. When Ruby looked up she saw a girl with white hair and blue eyes stare at her, she had a scar over her right eye, obviously indicating that she wasn't someone new to scuffles.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized.

* * *

Dante was already tired of filling out paperwork and he hadn't even started teaching yet. " _Now I am scared of how much I have to fill out when I actually do start teaching."_ He thought with a grimace. Before he could finish his last paper, he heard an explosion from outside. "I guess someone set off a piece of dust." Hoping it would reprieve him from his current problem he walked outside only to see two girls covered head to toe in ash, and currently in a large crater; most likely formed from the dust.

Dante walked over to the third girl dressed in black and white. She had a bow on top of her black head of hair, her weapon was on her back with the ribbon that was most likely attached, wrapped around her wrist.

"Do I even want to ask?" Dante questioned the teen. Her amber eyes glanced at him for a second before she answered his question. "The girl in white shook the vial of dust causing the other girl to sneeze. I assume that you are the new teacher that everyone is talking about?" She may have answered his question, but she also managed to sneak in a question of her own; knowing Dante's luck he would be playing 20 questions with this mysterious student.

"Yep. So, you want to see if we can break up this argument. If you want I will pay you 15 lien." The girl's eye's widened before it turned into a glare. "Fine, Fine I can do it myself." Blake stopped him before he could take a step forward. "Wait let me come too. I know what to say so let me take the lead." Dante nodded with a smirk as he walked forward. "Hey kids can you explain why the hell you two are covered in ash?" The black-haired girl rolled her eyes. So much for letting her take the lead.

The white-haired girl's eye turned on him, it was pure anger, most likely focused on the girl dressed in red and black. "This imbecile decided to sneeze into a dust crystal causing us to nearly fall off the cliff." Weiss was waving her arms around comically. Dante looked between the edge and where they were a few times before he spoke up. "First off. How the hell is she the imbecile when you were the one waving fresh dust in front of her face. Second you were nowhere near the cliff and finally who the hell do you think you are to yell at her for your mistake?" Dante yelled at the girl causing her to sink more and more. Before she could speak, the black-haired girl spoke up. "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, which is the leading company in terms of producing dust." Weiss raised her head in pride before it was immediately lowered in the girl's next statement. "Also known infamously for it's questionable slave labor and suspicious business partners." Weiss' eyes lit up again in anger. "How dare you." As soon as Dante had seen Weiss she was gone.

"Thanks, you two." Ruby said to both Dante and the black-haired girl. The two nodded while Dante handed the black-haired girl her 15 lien which she gladly took before she walked off.

"So, what is your name." Ruby said to Dante yet she hadn't realized that he was already walking towards his office. Ruby flopped to the ground "Welcome to Beacon Ruby said solemnly.

* * *

"God, being a teacher at this school is already annoying, and it is not even initiation yet." Dante muttered frustratingly to himself. He reached over the sheet of first years that he had been given by Ozpin to see if he recognized the black-haired girl that was with him near Weiss Schnee. He found the amber eyed girl first, her name was Blake Belladonna. After he was done with that, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Dante said with a raised voice. It wasn't Glynda or Port like what he was expecting, instead, it was another teacher that he assumed was Bartholomew Oobleck, with his green hair and thick glasses. In fact, his glasses were so thick that you couldn't even see his eyes under them. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt and cream-colored work pants.

"Hello I would presume that you are the new hand to hand teacher." Dante nodded not really understanding what he was saying because of how fast he was talking. "Outstanding, I must inform you that you and I are going to be in the ballroom to monitor the sleeping students. Normally Glynda would but, she has to prepare for the upcoming field." Dante said okay before he gathered up his pizza and walked over to the ballroom, with Oobleck staying a far bit ahead of him because of how fast he moved around the place.

They got there just in time to see the first students arrive in the mess hall and pick their sleeping arrangement. What piqued his interest was Ruby Rose sitting next to a buxom blonde. He looked at them for a few seconds before he ate a few slices of his pizza. He was snapped out of his eating by the redhead/brunette walking over to him. "I just wanted to say thank you for earlier. I didn't mean to do what I did it was just that she was being so frustrating, and I just wanted to get on with my day."

Ruby was stopped mid tangent when Dante decided to interrupt her. "No problem kid, just try not to sneeze straight at a piece of fire dust." He raised a thumb up and was grinning at the young girl. After that confrontation, Ruby went back to her spot in the ballroom. As soon as she left Oobleck spoke up. "it would seem that you are making a good first impression with Miss. Rose."

Dante nodded "The poor kid was being yelled at Weiss Schnee for sneezing into a piece of fire dust even though it was technically her fault. Of course, me being the good Samaritan I am decided to enlist the help of a student and help her."

"May I ask who this mysterious student was?" Oobleck was honestly curious as he sipped his coffee.

"You see the girl in the black pajamas leaning against the wall? She was the one who helped me and in turn, just to be generous, I gave her 15 lien." He pointed at the girl reading a book that he wasn't that familiar with, then again, he never really read books so it wasn't really hard for him to find a book that he had not seen before.

"Ah Miss Belladonna I see. She is probably the most mysterious out of all of the first years. In fact, this is the first combat school that she has gone to." This honestly surprised Dante as he had never heard of someone getting into someplace like Beacon without going to Signal or one of the other schools.

He was snapped out of his astonishment when he heard the voice of probably the most annoying kid he had ever met.

"Can you stop talking so loud people here are trying to sleep." Weiss Schnee yelled at the three, even though it was making her look hypocritical.

"What is your problem." The four were surprised to hear another voice enter the fray. They looked up to see the very much annoyed and intimidating figure of Dante Sparda who had a glare set straight at Weiss.

"Did you not realize that your damn screeching doesn't help either, or are you just so caught up acting so high and mighty that you didn't consider that?"

"Uh nor sir I won't do it again." Weiss was practically sweating bullets at this point In Weiss' opinion he was way more intimidating then he let on.

" _Kiss ass. She must have been. After all, who does a complete 180 in personality when a teacher was there."_ Dante thought to himself.

Weiss was quick to leave with her tail between her legs in a matter of speaking as she didn't make another peep on the way back to her sleeping bag.

"Thank you." The three said simultaneously to the white-haired man.

"Eh no problem, I can already see her becoming my least favorite out of my whole entire students." As soon as those words left his mouth it seemed like a bomb was dropped on both Ruby and Yang's mouths were wide open as they came upon this revelation.

"Wait so you were a teacher this whole entire time?" Ruby questioned with a surprised expression. Now it made sense why he had helped her earlier. It was because it was pretty much his job to help her.

"Yep in fact Belladonna and I am guessing the Schnee figured it out already." At the mention of her name, Blake got her turn of surprise as she just stared slack jawed at the man.

"Let me guess you want to know how I know your name?" Blake nodded. "It's because we got a list of all of the first years that would be showing up today and well, your name was on the list. Blake felt stupid for even asking. Of course a teacher would have a list of students that would be here today.

Before he could blow the minds of the three teens minds anymore he walked back over to Oobleck who was still in the position that he was in before. Laying against the wall with a coffee cup in hand.

"I see that you put the young Schnee in her place." Oobleck said with an amused tone.

"Yep sure did doc." He said as he reached for his now cold pizza "In fact I don't think she will try anything else while I am around." Oobleck was honestly interested as he heard Dante's tale. "Funnily enough the redhead and the blondie didn't even know that I was a teacher."

"That is indeed funny Mr. Sparda. Now I would suggest that we get sleep as we have a long day with initiation and such." Dante opened his mouth to argue but he quickly closed it. before he drifted off to sleep however, he wished the doctor a good night.

As everyone was falling asleep in the ballroom, both Glynda and Ozpin were in the headmaster's office. It was silent for a few seconds before Glynda spoke up.

"I am honestly surprised you didn't ask what Mr. Sparda's semblance was." Glynda admitted to Ozpin as he silently drank his coffee.

"There was no need to force him to admit to me what his semblance. In fact, I give him credit for hiding it so well. The only people who know about his semblance is his brother and his team which in case I need to remind you, his brother is missing and all of the members of his team are dead. Not even his two friends Lady and Trish know what it is." Glynda's expression turned from bland to shocked as she heard of Ozpin's knowledge of Dante's two friends.

Ozpin seemed to notice her expression as he started talking again. "You would think that I wouldn't research extra information on people who want to become part of the staff? That would be a threat to security if I just let anyone into Beacon." Glynda sighed before she walked outside of the door.

"Goodnight Glynda." Ozpin said softly.

"Goodnight." Goodwitch walked outside of the

 **Now that is the end of chapter one. To be honest I feel kind of happy of how this turned out. I felt like this wasn't as much of a train wreck of a first chapter as my other story. Yet, I still feel like there are problems, but not enough to weigh down some of the good. But hey that is just my opinion. Just so you know I am going to skip initiation all together and pick up when they are announcing the teams simply because I feel like I can't change anything worthwhile enough to warrant a chapter focused solely on initiation. But enough on my rant I will say goodbye for now and see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of Class

**Welcome to another chapter. To be honest I am surprised at the utter amount of follows this got in less than 24 hours. I mean, it's already equal in followers to my other story which took multiple days to get that amount. All I can say is thank you for enjoying this story enough to follow it. That is all for now so let us get to the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or Devil May Cry.**

Dante was woken up by his alarm going off in his room. Initiation and team announcements happened yesterday. To be honest, none of the teams surprised him other than one team, team CRDL. They were easily below average, if they were put against the nevermore or deathstalker that both team JNPR, and team RWBY went against, they would have died guaranteed, no exceptions. The other teams that were announced, he had no problem with.

"Guess I should get ready." Dante muttered to himself as he smashed his alarm clock and got dressed. He stood in the mirror for a few seconds as he went to the mess hall to get a beer.

* * *

Dante walked over to the front that gave the food. As he reached it however, he noticed two familiar faces. "Hey Glynda, Ozzy!" He shouted to get their attention. The two turned their heads towards the fellow member of staff.

"Hello Mr. Sparda. How are you enjoying your stay?" Ozpin's face grew a smirk onto it as Dante walked over to the two of them.

"I can't say, in all honesty it's been pretty irritating when it comes to a particular kid." Dante answered with a frown on his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah and who might this be?" Glynda questioned with a straight face.

"Weiss Schnee, she acts like she is better than everyone else. To be honest, I don't care if she is a Schnee or not. She shouldn't act so damn cold when most of the time it is either her causing the problem, or she is being hypocritical." Dante answered with a scowl on his features. He still remembered the girl's unfair treatment of Ruby Rose in the forest. Which truthfully annoyed him to no ends.

"Yes, she has proven to be quite difficult." Glynda still had the straight look on her face, but the two males could tell that she was putting a mask on. It was hiding her anger which both males appreciated.

"Well I will be going now. Glynda I think you still have some tiny things to wrap up for the field trip?" Ozpin asked. She was snapped out of her trance. She nodded before waving at the new teacher as she walked off.

Dante stood there for a few seconds before he realized something. "Shit! I forgot to ask Ozpin to put numbers on the doors down my hallway." Dante sighed before he walked up to the front. The woman up front raised her head at the young man before she smiled.

"Do you want the same thing as yesterday?" the lady asked. Dante nodded as he looked up at the ceiling. Before Dante could even blink, the beer was right in front of him. Dante took the beer as he walked back to his office.

* * *

Dante was quietly drinking his beer as he looked over to a piece of paper, and a can of red spray paint. A smirk came upon his face as an idea came to fruition. He grabbed the piece of paper and the can of spray paint as he finally got to work.

* * *

Dante was kicking back on his desk as he finally, finished his "work." The sign was going to be taped onto his door. It had the room number on it, just so that the students wouldn't get lost trying to find it. More importantly, he wouldn't have to wait outside of his room just so that students would know that this was the hand to hand classroom. As soon as he was taping his sign on to the door, he saw both Team RWBY and JNPR running through the main doors, most likely forgetting about classes today and rushing to get to their first class. Which reminded him, he needed to finish this sign right now.

* * *

It was finally time for his class, he waited for the whole entire day, bored with having nothing else to do. Dante was currently kicking back waiting for the first team or student to walk through the door. In fact, just as soon as those words left his mouth, both team RWBY, JNPR walked through the door. What caught his interest was how Weiss had a scowl on her face and her leader seemed to have a depressed look on her face. The two teams looked at him which put him into a brief period of silence before he finally spoke up.

"Pick wherever you want to sit. However, it must be with your team. Got it?" the four of them nodded their heads before they went over to the left corner of the room. Dante said the same to the rest of the teams that went through the door. Which thankfully, they all managed to follow his directions making Dante's job easier. Granted he did have a rule on the board comically written in all caps "Every stereotypical teacher rule."

"Okay as you should all know I am your new hand to hand combat teacher and as your new teacher I have full responsibility to pummel you into the ground. My full name is Dante Sparda, however, you can just call me Professor Sparda. Now before we do what I have planned today. (more like what Ozpin has planned) you can ask me whatever question you want and of course, I can answer with anything I want." As soon as Dante finished his opening monologue hands shot up to ask him their questions.

"You first kid." He said as he pointed towards Jaune Arc who so far, had not really amazed the huntsmen with his lackluster performance in initiation. However, what he could say was that he did have amazing leading capabilities.

"What w-will we be doing for today." It was obvious that the young Arc was nervous as shown by his shaking and his stuttering. This made Dante give the kid a puzzled look. Like honestly, how the hell could a kid be nervous when he has the hugest amount aura out of the entire first years.

"Three teams against me." Dante answered nonchalantly as if it was a normal day occurrence. He could see all of the student's eyes widen as they heard what the teacher had just said.

 _What an imbecile, is he so confident in himself as a huntsman to risk embarrassing himself._ Weiss thought angrily to herself. She was already mad at how Ruby wasn't acting like the team leader she was supposed to be, but now that her teacher was underestimating them, she was irate.

 _He may be a teacher but I doubt that he can handle three teams of huntresses and huntsmen in training_ Blake mused to herself.

These two thoughts were what most of the room was thinking at the professor's earlier statement. They were snapped out of their thoughts as soon as Dante started snapping his fingers. Their hands shot up again. Dante called upon team CRDL's leader Cardin.

"Are we going to be able to fight one another?" Cardin questioned. It was pretty easy to figure out what the young teen was getting at as he was staring at a faunus student to his left. To be honest, it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what the other meaning of the question was.

"Yes however, Cardin if I see you targeting specifically faunus students, you will find yourself knocked out in a hospital with all of your bones broken." Dante threatened with a glare. Cardin made a huff before he looked away. "Next."

This time it was the young Schnee that had raised her hand, which caught the huntsmen off guard. "Where did you graduate from?" She asked.

"Mistral." The professor had answered simply with a straight face. He had called on a kid in the back who he didn't recognize and didn't feel like looking over his chart to check who it was.

"How old are you? Truthfully, you don't look that much older than us." The kid did have a point. He had no wrinkles and the other way to indicate age was his hair which was an angelic white, and since he did not have any wrinkles it obviously showed that he was around their age.

"24 so I am 7 years older than you." There was muttering around the room as this new information was revealed. "Silence!" Dante yelled to the crowd before he pointed his finger at the man next to the orange-haired girl. The two of them were Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie probably the oddest pair out of the entirety of the first years. By all means, they should not have worked but the likeliest reason was probably because they had a long history with each other. They were childhood friends. Which made it possible for them to even work.

"What is your semblance?" Ren interrogated. Dante sighed, he didn't want to deal with this question. He wanted his semblance to be kept a secret, and if he knew teenagers well enough, they wouldn't stop pestering him until he caved in and finally told him. He made sure that the amount of people who knew about it was very small, only because it was a very powerful semblance, and he did not want anyone using it for their own personal gain.

"Secret." Dante answered with a serious face. This was an obvious hint that he didn't want to talk about it as this was the only time so far that his face had become serious.

* * *

He answered multiple questions from all of the students in the room. Some awkward and some real questions about the class or himself.

"Now that we are finally done with questions I suggest we get started with today's lesson. You will be changing into a set of clothes that isn't your school uniform. Today I will allow you to wear your regular change of clothing however I would recommend later for you to get something like a tank top and shorts just so that you don't have to do twice the wash." Dante really didn't care for how much wash they did. He just thought that he should have said that. The students in the room nodded, showing that they understood what their professor was saying.

"Also, much like your combat class this room will be available after class hours, so you are free to come here to train. After today there will be punching bags and speedbags hung up in the back room to my right." The students looked at the room gestured. It was indeed big enough to hang up multiple punching bags and speedbags and was wide enough to have five students in there and not be crowded.

"So now that we got all of that filler out of the way, get changed so we can actually accomplish something today." Dante pointed towards the room to his left so that they knew where the room is. All of the students besides some of the people in the back rushed into the back room. Dante gave a frustrated sigh. He could already tell that someone was probably going to try and figure out what his semblance was to no avail. It took more than just hitting him or yelling at him to be able to force his semblance out, and you would not be able to tell just by watching him fight. He seriously hoped they wouldn't pester him about this issue, he really did not like bringing up his semblance up in conversation. Most of the time it lead to said person getting into a screaming contest with him or worse, it getting physical. The only reason why he trusted his team with it was because that was built over four years, and also, they could hold a secret very well. The only reason Vergil knew was well was because his semblance was the same. So, the two of them were basically helping each other understand it. It also didn't help that it had a dangerous side effect of basically pooling a wave of negativity that usually drew a horde or more of grimm almost instantly.

Dante was snapped out his irritated thoughts by his class whispering right in front of him wondering what was taking him so long to say something. Finally, he spoke up "Uh shit, sorry for that. But anyway, I guess the three teams for today are going to be team RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL." All three teams winced at the mention of their name besides one person, Weiss Schnee, who had a smirk on her face, most likely looking forward to getting revenge on him after he embarrassed her two days ago.

"Okay kiddos make sure you have no weapons on you after all, I don't want to have to deal with an unfair advantage." Dante said the last part sarcastically, some of the brighter students managed to read between the lines. _It's more like an unfair advantage on your part._ He already knew that they did not have their weapons on them, he just said that to tease them. Well, the brighter ones at least. The young man just stood there for a second.

The three teams were just looking at him waiting for direction on what to do. Before they could even blink Russel already had Dante's fist shoved into his stomach quite violently and when the rest of team CRDL tried to help Cardin had managed to get drop kicked and sent flying, Dove had been used as a punching bag by Dante, while Sky was being held up by his collar and was being repeatedly punched in the face. His aura was already in the red and could barely move. The only reason why team RWBY and JNPR had not joined in was because they were still amazed at how fast their teacher was. They had been struggling to keep up with him this whole entire time. For someone who was so tall and had so much muscle they did not expect him to be so fast which brought another thought to their mind.

 _He is leagues ahead of us, he hasn't managed to get hit once by a full team. If we were lucky we would land a hit on him._ The black of team RWBY thought horrifically to herself as she watched the fig-no massacre of team CRDL.

It did not take long for all of team CRDL to be on the ground and nursing their wounds. Dante just stared at the two teams with a deadly smirk on his face before he made a come-on motion with his hands. Reluctantly, the two teams dashed at their doom. Jaune was the first to go down as he was put into a headlock by the huntsmen before he was eventually slammed harshly into the ground and then he managed to dodge Ren for long enough that his stamina had worn out in which he had exploited as he karate chopped the raven-haired boy's neck knocking him out instantly.

 _Six down already._ Dante thought miserably to herself. In all honesty, he expected better from people who trained all their life for something like this. Granted, he probably should cut them some slack since they weren't using their weapons but even still they should have learned some way to fight other than using their weapons. What would have happened if they managed to get disarmed. In all honesty, it was simple, they would die guaranteed. With no other way of fighting they would basically be a target.

Dante looked at team RWBY who's faces were still pale especially the heiress' face. _He's a monster. There was no way that he was this skilled. He is somehow even more scary than Ms. Goodwitch._ Weiss thought horrifyingly to herself. That woman was terrifying but so far from what she had seen from her new teacher he could make a King Taijitu run away in fear.

She was snapped out her thoughts as she saw the last member of team JNPR besides Pyrrha knocked out and was it her or was she backing up trying to get closer to them.

 _Damn it Pyrrha_

As all of team RWBY saw Pyrrha backing up, there was only one thought going through the four girls.

 _We're screwed_. The four girls wanted so badly to just raise their hands in surrender but fought against the urge to. Yang went for a sweep kick but Dante easily jumped over it and kicked her in the jaw which made the rest of the students in the room wince at the loud crack they heard. Blake was quick to come to the help of her partner as she jumped up above Yang and went for a kick before it was caught quite easily by Dante. Ruby and Weiss swore that they saw a hint of fear in the girl's amber eyes before she was thrown into her partner which caused the two of them to get knocked out of the fight. This was enough proof for the three girls to realize how outclassed they were as not that long after, all three of them raised their hands in surrender.

Dante looked over at the three girls before a smile came across his face "You three passed the test." It took a while for the words to set into the girls as their eyes widened.

"But how?" Ruby questioned the professor with a surprised look on her face. Who could blame her, he had not mentioned the fact that this was a test.

"Well this wasn't how bad could I beat you up, this was let's see what they do against a vastly superior foe. Most people would keep fighting not surrender, or worse run away to recuperate. However, you three just proved to me that you can put pride aside and realize how outclassed you were." Dante explained to them. The three girls nodded before they went to recover their teammates off the ground.

"Hey you know I can help you guys with carrying them right?" Dante asked them. The girls nodded before they let him help with putting their teammates back in their seats. As soon as he managed to put them in their seats, the bell rang signaling the end of the day which meant that Dante got the rest of the day to kick back and relax.

"Mr. Sparda we are going to need you at the teacher meeting." Oobleck called through the door. Dante groaned. Why did he even think that he would get a time to relax. He guessed that he was going to be busy for a while now that he thought about it.

 **So that is the end of chapter 2 of this story. I think that I am going to take a little bit of a hiatus to finish chapter 14 of my other story which I really need to get to. But since my editor has been busy as of late I can't exactly post it. Hell, I probably don't even have half of the chapter done. But with that being said I will say goodbye and have you enjoy this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to another chapter. Now before I start this I just want to say thank you to all of the people that are enjoying this story and are leaving positive reviews. I hope that I can continue to entertain you until we reach the end of this road and will have to end the story. Now granted, that is still a long way off but I just thought I should say that. But anyway, let us get to it!**

* * *

Dante walked with Oobleck to the headmaster's office. He wasn't really worried seeing that it was just a teacher's meeting and it probably had to do with the first day of teaching. But even still, why even hold this meeting if he could just monitor the rooms with his scroll. Dante saw Ozpin watching the students during initiation, so why would it cause an issue in the classrooms?

 _An invasion of privacy_? Dante thought to himself but was quick to realize that this was not the answer either. After all most classrooms did not have any changing rooms like say his does and even if they did he would not be stupid enough to risk a student finding one of his cameras. _Eh knowing my luck he does but he just wants us to sit through a boring meeting._ Dante still couldn't complain. After all, he did get free meals and a free room so a meeting every now and then wouldn't hurt him, in fact he could probably sleep through it.

Both Dante and Bart reached the headmaster's office. The rest of them were already around the room most likely waiting on them.

"Ah Oobleck it would seem that you were successful in retrieving our new teacher." Port said with an excited tone. Dante had to wonder what this guy put in this coffee. He might have asked if one. He didn't want to endure a story about his childhood or something and two. He didn't drink coffee. Oobleck didn't say anything before he leaned up against one of the many pillars around the room. Dante placed his back against the wall to the left of the elevator that leads up to the office that he was currently in.

"So, I would like to start this meeting with asking how did the first day of teaching go." Ozpin commented almost as if he was thinking his thoughts aloud. _Dammit I knew it._ Dante thought to himself as he heard the words leave the headmaster's mouth. "Port you are first."

"Why it went splendidly. Although I did notice that Miss Schnee was quite angry with Miss Rose though." Port said. Near the end he had a short moment of sadness etched into his voice. "Although as to why, I cannot seem to pinpoint."

Ozpin looked at the old man for a second before he gestured over to Glynda. Waiting for her to speak up. Glynda noticing this, finally spoke.

"There did not seem to be any problems today. However, I did seem to notice that Mr. Arc was performing below standards. I will have to keep an eye on him to make sure that he improves." Ozpin nodded and responded with "I do not doubt that you will keep tabs on the young arc Glynda.

Ozpin continued onto Oobleck who also said that nothing outrageous happened today. Ozpin eventually managed to get over to Dante who was quietly resting his head against a pillar not seeming to care about the meeting. He seemed to remind Ozpin of Qrow with his "devil could care" attitude. Glynda noticing his position went over to Dante and was right about to berate him when he spoke up. "I would suggest not screaming in my ear. I mean after all, it is bad for my hearing." When she looked over to him he had one eye open glaring at her.

Glynda was quick to back up from the white-haired man who spoke up. "Well for starters they are way too confident in themselves. Hell, I managed to take down Team CRDL in under three minutes. Granted, I think that I managed to lower their ego a level or two. They barely had teamwork. Although, I will admit at least you did not make it so easy as to only have one team against me." When Dante finished his thoughts, he looked over to Ozpin who chuckled to himself.

"I see that you enjoyed my class plans for today Mr. Sparda. If you want you can construct them however you want. As long as I do not see Students in the infirmary for fatal injuries you may do whatever you want with the class plans, and with that I will mark the end of this teacher meeting." Dante walked out of the door briskly, paying no mind to the things around him. As he walked down the hallway however he wondered if his students realized yet how screwed they were at the fact that they had him as a teacher.

"Yaaaannnng I don't think we are going to survive Professor Sparda's class." Ruby whined to her older sister who was currently doing something on her scroll. Ruby was seriously doubting that they would make it through the class, after all, their professor managed to get rid of their team's toughest fighter without really trying. Then again, he was a teacher at Beacon Academy. If he had a problem with handling a student then he wouldn't have been a teacher.

As Ruby was collecting her thoughts, Yang seemed to sense her sister's dismay and responded "Nah I think we can easily do it. I mean we took down the nevermore from initiation after all." Weiss was quick to refute Yang's statement, saying "Yang this is a fully trained huntsman not a mindless beast, and besides Yang, he threw you and Blake around as if you were nothing. While I do not think that we will be sparring him in every single class. It would be wise to consider that the next time that you decide to charge him as if he was an Ursa, to be prepared for him to counter." Yang was getting a bit infuriated with the heiress' behavior as of recent. She had this superior attitude about her that just got on her nerves. Although, that did not compare to how much she loathed Weiss' behavior of her sister. Did she not realize that whining about not getting the leader role would not change anything it would just make the team suffer?

 _At least she didn't act up in professor Sparda's class._ Yang thought to herself. She highly doubted that he was as lenient as Professor Port. Before Yang could start arguing with Weiss, Blake came out of the bathroom done with her shower asking who wanted to go in next. Of course, Yang was quick to volunteer and ran into the bathroom much to Weiss' and Ruby's annoyance. After Yang entered the bathroom, Weiss said that she had to go somewhere and left the dorm room.

Blake sat down onto her bed with a sigh, her body still hurt after what her professor had done to her today. Out of all of the things she expected in Beacon, having her partner thrown at her by her professor was quite low on the list. Speaking of her professor, she had not anticipated, for her to be able to take care of them as if they were children instead of Huntresses in training.

Ruby seemed to notice her teammate's distress as she got on to Weiss' bed and stared at Blake for a few seconds, before eventually speaking up. "Blake what's wrong?" Ruby was concerned for the raven-haired woman. Out of all of Team RWBY, Ruby seemed the most concerned for Blake. She assumed it had to do something with how she had saved her from Weiss' onslaught on the day before initiation. Blake raised her head in surprise. In all honesty, she expected to get stuck with a team that she hated and did not care for her, but it turned out to be the exact opposite, well at least for the most part.

The heiress still had a problem with everyone on the team but that was to be expected. After initiation she expected her to accept the fact that she would not be the team leader and that she would try her hardest to help Ruby become a great leader, but instead she whined and complained which did not increase her chances of overtaking Ruby in the leader department. _But enough of that, I have something else on my mind_. Blake thought to herself as she continued to look her team leader in the eye.

"Uh yeah I am fine, Ruby" Blake lied. She did not want to get her team into her suspicions of their hand to hand teacher. One of those suspicions being how was he strong enough to not only take on one team of huntresses in training, but three and not work up a sweat.

"Okay Blake" Ruby responded. Blake was surprised. In all honesty, she expected Ruby to start bombarding her with questions, but Blake assumed this was just her old thought process from the White Fang coming out. With a sigh, Blake stood up from her bed and looked at the door.

"I am going for a walk." Blake said with a blank expression on her face. She then proceeded to walk out the door.

"What are you doing in my office?" Dante questioned with a frown. Of all of the people to come visit him, she was the least expected. The woman laughed a little bit and flipped up her shades to reveal red and blueish-green eyes.

"Not excited to see me I take it. To be honest, I'm surprised, I expected you to come home and say you didn't get the job. But, lucky for you, you did manage to get it." Lady said with a smirk on her face.

"Well you were the one who suggested the idea. Besides, I was getting bored as of recent." Dante responded with a shrug. He walked over to her and sat right next to the woman opening up a drink.

"Dante, I was drunk, Trish even said it was a terrible idea, and she usually says yes to them, just so that she can watch as things go from bad to worse!" Lady exclaimed.

"Okay I get it, I wasn't supposed to listen to you. But still seeing that reaction on Trish's face was worth the trouble I had to go through. But enough about that, why are you really here." Dante seemed to hit the nail on the head as Lady's smile grew a little.

"Wellll, me and Trish were wondering if you want to come with us on a little Grimm hunt." Lady said. Dante chuckled for a little bit.

"count me in then." Dante responded with a smirk.

"That's really good, we were planning on going to-" Lady was interrupted as Dante put a finger over her mouth to shush her.

"someone's in here." Dante commented. He got off the table and looked around. He then heard a couple of footsteps coming from his bedroom and he quickly ran over to the room with Lady in tow. But, when they reached the room, Dante was just as surprised as Lady was.

"Blake, What the hell are you doing in my room." Dante had a bit of awe in his voice as he saw the young girl. Blake was no better, her face had pure fear written all over it as she looked at her professor.

"Uhhhh" Blake responded, having been too afraid to come up with a proper answer to why she was in his room, and even if she did, the professor probably would have just written it off as some lie.

"Listen kid, I'm feeling really lenient today so I will give you five seconds to get out of my office, before I call Glynda and tell her that Miss Belladonna snuck into my room." Dante watched as the young girl apologized once before walking outside, and heading towards the direction of her dorm.

"If I didn't know any better I would have thought that girl was some kind of sex slave, I mean what girl that age wears a bow on top of her head?" Lady asked with a smirk.

"How do you know I still don't have a sex slave?" Dante responded with an equal smirk.

It was a miracle Blake didn't faint on the spot from embarrassment. Not only did she get found out by her professor, which was worse enough; the professor's girlfriend (or at least what she assumed was his girlfriend) was with him. Then, she continued to act like an idiot when she did not explain why she was even in his room and just staring at him. Blake knew she was smarter than this. She knew that yet, she did not show it during that encounter.

She knew that Professor Sparda would remind her tomorrow. Much to her dismay. She only hoped that her teammates were not tearing each other apart by the time they got back. Fortunately, when she did get back it did not seem like they were, in fact it seemed like their moods improved significantly, even the heiress' surprisingly.

"Hey Blake." Her partner called. Blake waved at her with a tired smile wearing on her face. Yang had a towel over her head, which Blake assumed was from her shower. Her partner asked where Blake went and she just responded with "I went for a walk" Which Yang did not believe at all but she decided not to press. After all, her partner's business was her own.

It was not long after when Team RWBY went to sleep, prepared for the next day hoping that it was not as mixed as the first day.

A man with a cloak covering his appearance was walking through Vale. No one asked who he was because no one cared. Most of them assumed he was a huntsman even though he wasn't, granted, he was at one point but that was a long time ago a time he would rather not remember. The man stared up at Beacon Academy and took of the hood from his cloak, For the most part he could have looked like a clone of Dante except for his white hair which was slicked back instead of just lazily drawn over his face.

"So, this is where you have been as of recent brother." The man said.

 **Merry Christmas everyone. Sorry for the long delay and for how short this is compared to the other chapters, But I didn't want to drag this out and seem like for most of this I was not giving it my all. I will say though that everyone should have expected Vergil to be here eventually and do not worry I will not tease him and then not use him for like 15 chapters. But yeah that's all I have to say. Have a great Christmas and just consider this my Christmas gift to you all. Bye and see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to another chapter, I do apologize for the lack of posting but I will try to work on that as I continue to work on the two stories that are currently posted. That was all I wanted to say so without a further ado, let us start the chapter.**

Team RWBY woke to a message that was sent to all of their scrolls which had to deal with the main objective that they were going to be doing in Professor Sparda's class. It just said "basics". They were hoping that today would be easier than the first day and that they would not be thrown around like a ragdoll. When they walked into the classroom, their teacher was just sitting there at his desk with his feet on top of it.

"You guys can just go get changed already." he said sounding very bored. The four of them nodded before they walked into the woman's changing room. As they changed they noticed more and more people flood into the room. When they finally walked out, 20 women walked out of the women's room. Then an equal if not more amount of men walked out of the other room. When they all sat down and were silent, Dante got out of his seat with a sigh.

"Line up on this line and wait for me to give a command." he instructed as the students scrambled to get to the line. He looked at all of them multiple times. Some looked fearful and some looked too overconfident for his liking.

"Okay knuckleheads, I am going to have you do something simple today. Just throw a punch and keep going until I say stop." some students scowled at the knucklehead remark but quickly obliged seeing that everyone else around them were already starting. It was a little bit unnerving for the students just watching them with a blank expression, but they still continued despite how uncomfortable some of them felt.

"Stop!" he exclaimed watching as they all stopped in place. He stood there for a couple of seconds before walking over to Russell.

"First off kid, you weren't carrying weight behind that punch and second." Dante paused before he aimed a sharp roundhouse kick at Russell's head. Russell froze for a second before he blocked, but not without an expression of panic marring his features. Dante had a smirk blossom onto his face before he dropped the kick and returned to the stance that he had when he had first stood up.

"What was that for!?" Russell demanded. Dante just shrugged.

"Just to test your reaction time." Dante admitted nonchalantly. Russell still looked to be surprised as his mouth still did not close and he looked like he was ready to run away in fear. Dante walked over to Jaune.

"Throw a punch." Dante said. Jaune obliged, but even still he did not get it right.

"Your footing is wrong. What hand are you dominant with?"

"Right hand professor." Jaune answered.

"Okay then you want to put your left foot out in front, instead of your right. The reason why is because you want your dominant hand to have more power so you put it back further so you have more distance to cover therefore, giving you more power." Jaune nodded as Dante walked over to another student. This continued on for multiple minutes. Him explaining to multiple students how their stance and, or how they punched wrong. This seemed to change as soon as he got to Team RWBY. He stopped at Yang first.

"Good job kid. Not like I'm surprised. Your style is a brawler's so I kind of expect this. If you managed to screw up I would have told you to leave the school already." Dante said honestly. Yang did not say anything back instead she decided to nod her head. Dante then proceeded to look at Blake. Her stance was simple. It was very similar to Yang's which made Dante wonder if she just copied Yang's stance, but that was a question for another time.

"Throw a punch." Dante commanded. She threw a punch and unlike her stance, was different from Yang's. Her punch was quick most likely going with the thought process of doing fast hits that while would do little damage with one punch, would do quite a bit after a few managed to land.

"I see your going with the old ninja style. Different I like it." Blake seemed to glow at the compliment and nodded at her professor. He continued on to Ruby and Weiss, who while were not all that bad, clearly had very little if at all, experience with hand to hand combat. They both probably did not expect to do something like this at Beacon so they barely practiced with their fists instead, relying on their weapons.

Dante repositioned himself back to the front of the room behind his desk and cleared his throat. "Well, to be honest my dear students, you guys obviously suck at stances, but we can work on that. My real problem was how some of you kids clearly did not know how to throw a punch." Some of the student's heads lowered in shame, knowing that he was talking about them.

"Now I know what you are probably wondering. What are we going to be doing for the rest of the class? Well I'll tell you we will- "Dante was interrupted by the headmaster walking into the classroom with the normal commanding presence that he exerted normally.

"Professor Sparda I do apologize for interrupting your class, but can I speak with you for a second." The students were confused, was their professor already getting fired or did he quit. If he was getting fired why? It was not like he did anything that would warrant him getting fired, well nothing that they knew of.

"Yeah Ozzy. Kids do whatever. Just try not to burn the place down." Dante commented jokingly as he walked out the classroom with Ozpin. There was muttering as Dante continued to talk to Ozpin outside of the classroom.

"Do you think he is going to get fired?" Ruby asked her older sister. Yang just shrugged.

"I don't know. From what I have seen he really hasn't screwed up enough to get fired." Ruby nodded. She was still worried but she had a little more hope than before.

It was not long after this that Dante walked back into the classroom with a smile on his face so, multiple students assumed that their hand to hand teacher was not getting fired.

"As I was saying, for the rest of the class I want you to pair with the kid next to you and practice your stances and punches." as soon as those words left his mouth, he went back to his desk and put his feet on the desk just like he did at the beginning of class; preparing to fall asleep.

It seemed like forever until their professor said that they could go back into the locker room to get changed. By the time they were in the locker room, they were all tired and sweaty, just waiting for the torture to end. The only one in the class who seemed to enjoy it was the professor, and that was probably because he was thoroughly amused by them. By the time that the students had left the locker room, Professor Sparda had already left. Though, the bell had already rung to his credit.

"Our professor is a monster. I'm convinced." Yang said, as she was trying her best to not focus on how much sweat was dropping from her hair. Blake, Ruby, and Weiss were in not better shape though.

"Would you rather have something that has us do something, or another class like Port's?" Blake asked, even though she already knew the answer. Yang did not answer, and Blake continued to try not to pass out from exhaustion before they managed to reach their dorms.

"Please, he is much better than Port. At least Ruby won't be drawing pictures of him. It's not even a comparison." Weiss responded.

"Weisssss. It's not my fault that class is boring." Ruby replied. Weiss just scoffed, making the rest of the trip to their dorms silent.

Dante had already called Lady informing her that their little hunt was allowed to happen, and that they could be gone for a week. Of course, Lady had agreed to the terms and hung up shortly after that, leaving Dante with his thoughts.

 **For Right now that is where I am going to leave this for now. I am sorry for the long delay it took for this to be made and for how short the chapter was, but in all honesty, I was busy with life, and I was really not feeling up to writing anything big at the moment. Of course, that all changed when Devil May Cry 5 was announced at E3 which in my opinion does not look bad. I definitely was also not expecting it at Xbox's conference. All I want from this game is these awesome characters that I came to love, back in another adventure that is just as crazy and bombastic as the previous games, and from what it seems it won't disappoint. With that I wish that you all enjoy your day or night or whenever you are reading this.**


End file.
